Faberry Ipod Shuffle Drabbles
by Assirym
Summary: Trying this out, tell me what you think? Faberry Rachel/Quinn


**_I've Never done this before so trying it out, just a few. It was fun!_**

**_Also its either all my Faberry feelings are angsty, or all my songs are... . Maybe both._**

**_Reviews?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Salt Skin- Ellie Goulding<strong>

"You do this every time Quinn and frankly I'm getting extremely tired of it..." Rachel's tone on the other end of the line firm and assertive, her diva voice. It was hard not to smile, even when Quinn knew the girl was upset.

"Do what Rach?" The blondes voice calm and smooth, asking a question she already knew the answer to.

"Oh you know full well what I'm talking about! Pucks party."

Cradling the phone against her shoulder Quinn switched her hands on the steering wheel so she could reach out and turn down the ridiculous song blaring on some top forty radio station. "Ok yeah, Pucks party...?"

"Quinn Fabray! You are infuriating you know exactly what I'm talking about. I was minding my own business dancing and you and Santana dragged me off to the kitchen and got me-... and got me all drunk. Was that your plan the whole time? To get me wasted and take me upstairs?"

"Hey, whoa whoa. I'm not Puckerman I wouldn't do that to you-..."

"Well then what Quinn?" The brunette almost yelled into the phone making the blonde flinch away from the receiver. "You get me drunk bring me upstairs and when I wake up your gone! What was I supposed to think?"

Taking her cellphone back in her hand the blonde gripped it tightly against her ear, trying to sort through her thoughts.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, her voice calmer almost pleading setting off an ache in Quinn's chest. "Answer me."

"I-..Rachel I.."

"Right that's what I thought." The girl snapped on the other end. "You know you and Noah where a perfect mach I don't know why you two didn't work out, it seems you both just want the same things."

Quinn sighed pulling up to the the curb and putting the car in park. "He knocked me up Rach, that probably had something to do with it..."

"Next time your looking for someones pants to get into please just find someone else," Rachel's voice faltered and Quinn's heart began to race, her throat tightening at the sound."Cause I'm not that kind of girl."

"Wait, wait! Don't hang up..." The blonde pleaded knowing the girl was seconds from disconnecting. She didn't say anything but the line was still connected and Quinn could hear her breathing on the other end. This was her only chance. "I was just... I woke up and..."

"And you regretted it." The brunette cut in sounded terribly defeated. "We did consume quite a bit of those tasty shots Santana kept pouring..."

"No Rach, no. I didn't regret it, I don't regret it. I just..." Quinn swallowed hard leaning her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. "I just freaked out a little. I woke up and you where there and well... we where naked and the night hit me all at once and God you where so beautiful laying there so peaceful." Hazel eyes popped open and they trailed the house she was sitting in front of, stopping at a window she knew to be Rachel's bedroom. "It's not as easy for me as it is for you... I just freaked out I didn't mean to leave you. I-... I shouldn't have and I'm sorry." Rolling her eyes at herself she shook her head a little bringing her fingers to her forehead, she should not be talking this much.

"Oh. I didn't know you felt that way..."

"I..." She paused letting her eyes roam back up to the girls window. "I don't know how I feel. Listen this conversation is weird enough we probably shouldn't have it over the phone, can you come outside?"

"Outside?" Rachel echoed and then the brunette appeared at the window, pushing the curtain aside. "What are you doing outside?"

"I want to talk to you. Come out?... please?"

"OK."

* * *

><p><strong>Queen Of The Scene - Hot Chelle Rae<strong>

Walking down the halls at McKinley after the last two years, after the pink hair, void of a cheerios uniform somehow Quinn Fabray still manages to split the crowd. Still manages to turn just as many heads even after all the crazy the blonde demanded attention. At this point Rachel wasn't even sure if it was something the girl did consciously, it was just a natural demeanor. Like the sultry rasp of her voice that set the brunettes hair stand on the back of her neck whenever she started to sing. It wasn't really clear when exactly the brunette started noticing these things about the blonde but it definitely wasn't anything new. As far back as freshman year, even when the only time Quinn even acknowledged her existence was to throw hurtful names and comments at her, Rachel still felt a certain pull. At first the brunette decided it was envy, Quinn had everything the perfect social status the perfect boyfriend, the perfect cheerleader body complete with flawless looks and Rachel wanted that. She wanted that life over her own but when Quinn's life spiraled out of control and she wound up single and pregnant dropping down to the bottom of the food chain like the rest of them, Rachel still felt that pull. Even when it was her who had the girls perfect boyfriend, when Finn picked her over Quinn, Rachel still found herself searching the halls for a glimpse of blonde hair. What did she have to envy of her then? It was only now senior year with everything falling into place school, glee club, NYADA... Rachel realized there was only one thing missing and she was tired of hiding from it. From ignoring it.

"Hey." She spoke timidly as the blonde neared where she was standing leaning up against the lockers. Dozens of eyes trailed the girl as she slowed, looking over at Rachel and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, questioning her.

Rachel cleared her throat pushing off the lockers and stepping forward, it was now or never. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner this Friday, Breadstix? I- uh.. you know then study after, like we talked about study group or uh well... you know..." The brunette bit down on the inside of her cheek, knowing how lame she sounded.

Quinn's brow creased and beautifully made up hazel eyes squinted at her as if the blonde was zeroing in on her motives. Rachel's heart picked up and she could already feel her cheeks flushing but then a small hint of a smile slipped across Quinn's lips, turning them up ever so slightly at the corner. Rachel was sure she was about to pass out. Then Quinn was walking again her body turning so she was still facing the brunette as she began to speak.

"Seven o'clock, but not breadstix. I'm so tired of that place, lets go to that new place across town. I hear they have a pretty good vegan menu." And she turned and continued walking effortlessly down the crowded hallway. Leaving Rachel breathless and helplessly wondering if she'd just imagined the whole encounter or just the wink at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>The Love We Had Before - Fireflight<strong>

"Wait! Come on lets just talk about this, please?" Quinn pleaded following a frenzied Rachel from the bedroom into the large walk in closet.

"No Quinn, I'm tired of talking. Well not talking I guess you never wanted to talk before. We don't talk we just shout."

"Baby please, I just-..."

"No Quinn don't 'baby' me, I'm not doing this." She said ripping a few shirts from hangers and walking back out to the bed stuffing them into a suitcase.

"Oh come on, I don't want to fight with you."

"Quinn this isn't fighting!" Rachel shouted spinning around to face the girl standing in the closet doorway. "This is me leaving, we've been fighting for months. Why don't you see that?"

Feeling her chest tighten only adding to the panic that was building inside her Quinn stepped forward toward Rachel. The blonde knew what this was she's felt it this whole time but honestly she was at a loss for what to do. "Please, don't leave." She said slowly and so low it was almost a whisper.

Rachel leaned away, her face contorting into what seemed like anguish as the tears she was fighting found their way onto her cheeks and she sat down into the bed looking defeated.

"I love you." Quinn spoke softly but with purpose, stepping closer to the bed. She meant it, she always meant it. "We used to be so good together, what happened?"

"I don't know." Rachel admitted looking up at the blonde as she sat down beside her. "I love you too but I don't remember it being this hard Quinn."

"I know."

"I just can't anymore..."

"No." Quinn shook her head, blonde hair rippling next to her cheeks. "I won't believe that. Just let me try... please?"

"You have to talk to me... you have to let me in..."

"I know."

"You keep saying you know but do you really?"

"No.. I do, I know. I know what I've been doing... I know what I've done to us... Let me fix it, let me try." Reaching out Quinn slipped her hand under the brunettes, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry."

All Rachel could do was nod and lean into Quinn, resting her head on her shoulder. Hoping that Quinn was right, that she could do it cause really she wasn't sure if either of them could survive without the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyscraper - Demi Lovato<strong>

"What exactly is your problem with me?" Rachel said following the blonde cheerleader into the locker room after another particularly rude and hurtful comment the girl had delivered to her in the hallway.

"Stop following me man hands." Quinn spat back setting her cheerio bag down by her locker and rolling her eyes.

"See that, that right there. I have never done anything for you to treat me this way Quinn. Its uncalled for and down right mean. I didn't know people could be so carelessly cruel till I came to this school."

"Well good," Quinn started, turning to face the brunette her voice beginning to raise. "I'm helping you then. This is a valuable life lesson that I'm giving you, people are mean. You'll thank me one day for helping you learn early!"

Rachel just shook her head, stunned. Tears welling up in her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of her, she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "You know Quinn, I feel bad for you." The brunettes voice a little uneven as her throat began to constrict around her words. "If this is the only way you can feel good about yourself, tearing me down than fine." She took a step back feeling the strong need to flee from Quinn's presence and beginning to make her way toward the door. "I'll take a slushy facial every day and still I'll know that I'm better than you. Better than all you jocks who walk around like people don't matter." She shook her head, backing out of the room, seconds from the door. "I'm a better person than you'll ever be and maybe I should thank you for helping me see that. So yeah, thank you for being such a terrible person that I have such a clear perspective on how this world works. One day when I'm a star and your still stuck here in this town, maybe you'll regret not having a lesson of your own to learn." And with that she stormed out, tears brimming her eyes.

Quinn just stood there completely stunned before unexpectedly turning and slamming her fist into a closed locker, wincing at the pain that shot through her wrist and wondering why the hell the meat head jocks do that. The truth about all of this is that if she wasn't this way to Rachel, if she let herself be friendly to her be close to her, she'd be found out. Everyone would see the way she looked at the brunette, how much she wanted her, how much she felt for her and that was just not acceptable. Quinn Fabray was head cheerleader, perfect boyfriend, perfect life and loving a doe eyed brunette was not in those plans. Never in the plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Back Stabbin' Betty - Cage the Elephant<strong>

Quinn lifted the bottle back up to her lips drawing in the retched liquid and letting it burn its way down her throat. It was just another day, another long day in this small town, in this small house, in this small life. As much as Quinn felt that and hated it she knew one thing better, as miserable as she was her wife was worse off. Everyone always thought that Quinn was the strong one, she'd been through so much and nothing seemed to break her, the blonde always pushed forward. Not anymore. There was one thing she just couldn't get past and couldn't let go at the same time. Rachel.

At first it was perfect, they where in love, they where excepted but it didn't work out like they had planned. The plan was to go to New York, to go to their dream schools, for Rachel to become a star but at the end of senior year everything changed. Quinn's mom got sick and with her dad not around how could she not stay? As much as Quinn fought it at first Rachel refused to leave her behind, the brunette convinced her that a year off would not falter her Broadway career, it was just a bit of a delay. Somehow Quinn let it happen, they stayed in Lima while their friends went off to capture their dreams and the year went by with no results. Who could say anything about Quinn's mom holding on so long for fighting so hard. It was the Fabray way, Fabrays just don't give up. So the year passed and then another and the two fell into the normalcy of daily life. Classes at Lima community college, jobs, apartments but no dreams. Nothing fulfilled. When her mom passed Quinn was a wreck, she started drinking just like her dad, burying her sorrows in empty bottles and she didn't look back. The only thing she had was Rachel and as much as she saw her suffering smothering in their ordinary life she couldn't let her go.

Now its been a month since Rachel left. Finally off to New York on a favor Shelby pulled with some big Broadway player, finally on a path to her long over due dreams. Quinn should be there, she should be right beside her supporting her but she wasn't. The blonde was to far gone, to far heavily buried and now she was alone. Torn between the relief of knowing Rachel could maybe finally be happy and heartbroken over losing the love of her life. But there was no pity for her, no pity for someone who'd done what she'd done. Who'd become who she became. Maybe those last few months Quinn had been such a bitch to the brunette cause she wanted her to go, cause she needed her to be pushed to be who Rachel needed to be. Without having to let her go on her own. Quinn just hadn't been strong enough to willingly say goodbye, to offer to let her go. Like the coward that she was bottle in hand, Quinn made Rachel do it. Made her sever their ties. Because what would Quinn be in New York now? It would have been just another city full of bars and another couch to pass out on. Another way to hold Rachel back and that just wasn't ok anymore.


End file.
